The present invention relates to computer systems. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for allowing a computer to work with input data that is in a format nominally incompatible with the computer.
Many forms of computer operating systems, hardware applications exist today, such as Macintosh, IBM, Intel, Dell, etc. A common problem among computer users today, is the difficulties and inconveniences caused by using, or trying to use, data from one operating system on a different operating system. For example, if a person receives through e-mail an application that was in a Macintosh format, that person may not be able to run the application if they have a Dell computer.
A commonly used solution for this problem is a filter that is located in the application and that allows certain files to be formatted to another type of application. This solution is inconvenient, however, because it is very difficult to find all the types of filters that would be needed so that every type of file could be used. For example, Microsoft Word file formatted to WordPro file or format file from one version of application to another. Simulation of one operating system in another operating system. For example, DOS is simulated in the Unix operating system.
Another solution is to use a “Universal Driver Server” patent application Ser. No. 09/564,619 filed May 4, 2000, that can transform almost any file through a server. For example, if a person receives a game that is compatible only for Macintosh, and the person owns an Intel computer, then that person may go on the Internet to look for the same game in a format that is compatible to their own operating system. This solution works in some cases, but very often, similar software is not found.